Blooming Love in Winter
by shirayuki miu
Summary: Musim dingin di tahun terakhir Sehun berada di senior high school. Perkemahan musim dingin yang dihadiri oleh seluruh senior high school di Seoul, termasuk namja yang disukainya. Apa yang akan terjadi jika Sehun berada satu tenda dengan namja itu ? / KaiHun / BL / uke! Sehun / DLDR / RnR please ?
1. Chapter 1

Blooming Love in Winter

Musim dingin di tahun terakhir Sehun berada di senior high school. Perkemahan musim dingin yang dihadiri oleh seluruh senior high school di Seoul, termasuk namja yang disukainya. Apa yang akan terjadi jika Sehun berada satu tenda dengan namja itu ?

.

.

Warning ! YAOI inside

Casts : Wu Sehun - Kim Jongin - Park Chanyeol - Wu Yifan - Zhang Yixing - Byun Baekhyun

Pair : KaiHun - slight! FanXing

Top! Kai and Bottom! Sehun

No Flame No Bash

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

Udara dingin menyeruak di seluruh penjuru kota Seoul. Butiran putih berjatuhan dari langit dan menyelimuti apapun di bawahnya. Angin yang berhembus semakin memperkuat dinginnya suasana pagi itu.

Tampak seorang namja dengan kulit seputih susu masih bergelung di kasurnya saat kakak laki-lakinya memasuki kamar pribadinya. Sang kakak menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sang adik yang tertidur pulas.

'Dia bukan beruang yang berhibernasi di musim dingin kan ?' batin sang kakak

"Sehun, irreona. Hyung sudah membuatkan sarapan untukmu" sang kakak mengguncangkan bahu adiknya lembut namun tak ada pergerakan sama sekali dari sang adik.

"Sehunnie, irreona" sang kakak kembali mengguncang bahu adiknya

'Ck, baiklah' sang kakak tampak pasrah dan keluar dari kamar sang adik

Namun, beberapa detik kemudian terdengar kegaduhan yang terdengar dari kamar tadi.

"WU SEHUN ! KAU PIKIR INI JAM BERAPA, HAH ? CEPAT MANDI DAN SARAPAN !"

BYUUUUR

"GYAAH ! HUJAN ! HUJAN !" namja seputih susu yang tadi terlelap dengan damai kini berteriak histeris karena diguyur hujan

"Ya, ini hujan buatan Wu Yifan. Bukankah hyungmu ini sangat hebat hingga bisa membuat hujan, hmm ?" Yifan melipat tangannya dan memasang ekpresi menantang

"Ish, kau menyebalkan sekali. Ini kan hari minggu, hyung. Tidak bisakah kau membiarkanku tidur lebih lama ?" cecar Sehun sambil mempoutkan bibir mungilnya

"Kau itu manusia atau beruang, hah ? Manusia harus tetap beraktifitas dalam musim apapun, berbeda dengan beruang yang harus berhibernasi di musim-"

"Yak ! Cukup, hyung. Jangan mentang-mentang kau sudah menjadi dosen, kau seenaknya memberikanku kuliah gratis. Hell no !" Sehun memotong ucapan Yifan dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada

"Berani sekali kau memotong ucapanku. Kau ingin dihukum, hmm ?" Yifan melompat ke ranjang dan menarik kedua pipi Sehun tanpa belas kasihan

"Yak ! Sakit, hyung. Lepaskan aku, kumohon" Sehun meronta namun sayangnya tenaganya tak sebanding dengan tenaga Yifan

"Hah, cepat mandi atau aku akan mencubit pipimu lagi" ancam Yifan sebelum keluar dari kamar Sehun

Sehun segera turun dari ranjang dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

Lima belas menit kemudian, ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melingkari pinggangnya. Ia lantas berpakaian dan turun ke ruang makan. Manik hazelnya menemukan Yifan tengah duduk di meja makan. Posisi Yifan yang membelakanginya membuat Yifan tak menyadari kehadirannya. Ia memeluk Yifan erat.

"Hyung, aku merindukanmu" Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya

"Aku juga merindukan dongsaeng kecilku yang manja ini" Yifan mengacak rambut Sehun penuh sayang

'Aku merindukanmu sebagai seorang pria bukan seorang kakak' batin Sehun

"Sehunnie, kenapa kau malah melamun ? Ayo cepat sarapan"

"A-ah ne"

.

.

Sehun menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Pikirannya melayang pada sang kakak. Ia memang mencintai Yifan, mencintai dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Tapi sayangnya Yifan telah memiliki kekasih yang tengah berada di China sana, namanya adalah Zhang Yixing. Yixing adalah seorang penyanyi dan penari profesional, ia sering mengadakan konser di beberapa negara.

Entah sejak kapan perasaan terlarang ini muncul dan terus bertumbuh tanpa bisa Sehun hentikan. Mungkin karena Yifan adalah satu-satunya orang yang memperhatikan Sehun setelah orang tua mereka meninggal. Ia selalu menyimpan rahasia ini rapat-rapat, ia tak sanggup membayangkan reaksi Yifan jika Yifan mengetahui hal ini.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk saja, hyung. Pintunya tidak kukunci" teriak Sehun

"Sehunnie.." Yifan mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang milik Sehun

"Wae, hyung ?"

"Yixing akan datang ke Korea. Tidak apakah jika ia tinggal bersama kita ?"

"Tentu saja, hyung. Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya. Selama dua tahun lebih hubungan kalian, tidak pernah satu kalipun aku bertemu dengannya" ucap Sehun penuh antusias, namun hatinya seakan tergores pisau di setiap kata yang ia ucapkan

"Aku senang kau bisa menerima orientasi seksualku yang menyimpang ini" Yifan mengelus surai pirang milik Sehun. Sehun memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan lembut Yifan di kepalanya.

"Aku harus berangkat ke kampus. Jaga rumah baik-baik"

"Yak ! Kenapa malah rumah yang kau khawatirkan ? Yang harusnya kau khawatirkan itu aku, hyuuuung" rajuk Sehun dan diakhiri dengan pout di bibirnya

"Arra, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku pergi dulu"

"Hati-hati, hyung" Sehun mengecup singkat pipi Yifan dan dibalas dengan senyum manis oleh Yifand

.

.

Sehun meregangkan tubuhnya, ia merubah posisinya yang tadinya berbaring menjadi duduk. Ia bersandar pada kepala ranjangnya. Ia memegang kepalanya yang terasa pening, tanpa sengaja ia merasakan pipinya basah. Sehun membelalak kaget karena ia menangis dalam tidurnya tadi.

Ia melirik jam yang terpajang rapi di atas nakas, pukul enam sore. Sehun turun dari ranjangnya dan berniat membersihkan dirinya. Lima belas menit kemudian, ia keluar dengan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya. Tetesan air berjatuhan dari rambutnya yang basah dan turun ke dadanya.

Sehun memakai piyama bermotif larva, kartun favoritnya. Ia turun ke dapur dan mulai memasak untuk makan malam.

"Masak apa ya ?" gumam Sehun sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya di dagu

"Ramyeon sajalah" putus Sehun

Tangan Sehun dengan lincahnya memotong daging dan sayuran. Senandung kecil sesekali terdengar dari bibir mungilnya. Setelah ramyeonnya meletup, Sehun mengambil sesendok kuah dan memasukannya ke dalam mulut. Ia tersenyum tipis saat mengetahui rasa ramyeonnya sudah cukup nikmat.

Sehun menata masakannya di atas meja makan. Setelah selesai, ia melepas apron biru langit yang dikenankannya dan berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon Yifan.

"Hyuuung, kau dimana ? Cepat pulang~" rajuk Sehun saat Yifan mengangkat teleponnya

"Sebentar lagi aku sampai, Sehunnie"

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu di rumah~" Sehun memutuskan sambungan, senyum tipis terlukis di wajahnya

.

.

"Sehunnie, aku pulang"

Sehun buru-buru berlari saat mendengar suara Yifan. Karena terlalu senang, ia tidak berhati-hati dan tersandung sesuatu. Sehun menutup matanya saat tubuhnya terjatuh, ia sudah mempersiapkan diri akan rasa sakit yang akan diterimanya sebentar lagi.

'Kok empuk ?' batin Sehun keheranan

Sehun memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya. Ia menahan nafasnya saat matanya menatap tepat di manik karamel milik Yifan. Sehun bersorak senang dalam hati karena Yifan melindunginya dari lantai jahanam yang hampir melukainya. Ditambah lagi posisi mereka saat ini terkesan... absurd.

"Sehunnie, kau tidak berniat tidur di atas tubuhku kan ?" Yifan mencubit hidung Sehun pelan

"A-ah g-gomawo, hyung" Sehun menunduk untuk menutupi rona merah yang menjalar di pipinya

"Apa kau sakit, Sehunnie ? Wajahmu memerah" Yifan menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Sehun namun Sehun dengan cepat menepisnya

"Aku tak apa, hyung. Lebih baik kau mandi, setelah itu kita makan malam" Sehun meninggalkan Yifan yang masih terpaku di tempatnya karena tingkah aneh Sehun, tidak biasanya adiknya itu menolak sentuhannya. Yifan menggedikan bahu dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Sehun tengah serius menatap layar televisi yang menayangkan drama kesukaanya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada setetes air yang jatuh di ujung hidungnya. Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menemukan Yifan yang berada di belakangnya tengah menundukkan kepalanya sehingga mereka saling bertatapan saat ini.

Dari bawah sini, Sehun dapat melihat wajah Yifan dengan jelas. Alisnya yang tebal berpadu dengan manik karamel nan tajam. Hidungnya sangat mancung. Mata Sehun beralih ke bibir milik Yifan. Bibir itu terlihat begitu menggoda di mata Sehun. Belum lagi tetes air yang berjatuhan dari rambut Yifan. Sepertinya ia baru saja keramas, pikir Sehun.

_Badump_

_Badump_

_Badump_

'Jantung, kumohon berdetaklah dengan normal. Jangan seperti ini'

"Se-"

"Yak ! Apa-apaan kau ini, hyung ?!" Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Yifan saat ia sudah sepenuhnya sadar dari kekagumannya akan wajah Yifan

"Aigoo, kenapa kau bertelanjang dada ?! Dan lagi kenapa kau biarkan rambutmu basah seperti itu ? Kau bisa demam nanti" Sehun mendudukkan Yifan di sofa dan berlari menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil sesuatu

Sehun kembali dengan handuk dan kaos di tangannya. Ia menyuruh Yifan memakai kaos yang dibawanya. Yifan memakai kaos itu tanpa banyak protes. Setelah itu, tangannya dengan cekatan mengeringkan surai kehitaman milik Yifan penuh kelembutan.

"Sudah selesai. Kajja kita makan" Sehun berjalan ke arah meja makan dan diikuti Yifan di belakangnya

"Kau cocok menjadi seorang istri" ucap Yifan sambil mengunyah daging

"Uhuk uhuk" Sehun tersedak kuah ramyeon yang cukup pedas hingga wajahnya memerah dan jangan lupakan matanya yang berair karena kepedasan

Yifan dengan sigap mengambil air putih di depannya dan menmberikannya pada Sehun. Sehun minum terburu-buru hingga beberapa tetes air mengalir dari celah bibirnya.

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh, hyung"

"Apa kau straight ?" tanya Yifan sambil memainkan sumpitnya dan menatap tepat di manik hazel milik Sehun

"Aku tidak tau"

"Yixing akan tiba di Korea besok tapi sayangnya aku harus pergi ke Jepang selama tiga hari. Apa kau bisa menjaga Yixing untukku ?"

"Kau ini bagaimana sih, hyung ? Kekasihmu datang tapi kau malah pergi. Che, dominan tak bertanggung jawab" cibir Sehun

"Yak ! Ini juga bukan mauku"

"Arra, aku akan menjaganya" ucap Sehun sembari mengangkat piring kotor

"Dan kudengar ia membawa salah satu juniornya. Mungkin kalian bisa berteman atau yang lainnya" Yifan terkekeh di akhir kalimatnya

"Kata-katamu terdengar ambigu, hyung"

"Aku ke kamar dulu, ne ?" ucap Yifan sambil menggeser kursinya

"Hmm"

Sehun masih asyik dengan acara mencuci piringnya namun pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Menjaga kekasih dari orang yang dicintainya ? Terdengar menggelikan di telinga Sehun dan Sehun sendiri tak tahu apa dia bisa menahan air mata yang mungkin akan menetes saat bersama Yixing nanti.

Yixing memang sosok yang pantas mendampingi Yifan. Sifatnya yang lemah lembut dan perangainya yang sopan sangat cocok dengan Yifan yang dingin pada orang baru. Sehun tersenyum kecut saat membandingkan dirinya dengan Yixing. Sungguh, ia hanyalah namja yang tak banyak bicara pada orang baru. Berbeda dengan Yixing yang sangat ramah pada siapapun bahkan orang yang tak dikenalnya.

Sehun mengeringkan tangannya seusai mencuci piring, ia melangkah gontai menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Samar-samar, ia mendengar suara Yifan tengah berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon.

'Pasti Yixing-ge' batin Sehun

Sehun tak memiliki niat untuk menguping karena Sehun tau pembicaraan keduanya selalu dibumbui kata-kata romantis yang bisa membuat mata Sehun membengkak keesokan harinya. Sehun hanya ingin beristirahat sebelum berperang melawan perasaannya esok hari. Manik hazel itu perlahan menutup diiringi desah nafas yang beraturan.

.

.

.

Aroma embun menguar kala mentari mulai menampakkan eksistensisnya. Burung-burung bersenandung mengiringi setiap gerakan sang mentari.

Tampak seorang namja manis tengah bergelung di bawah selimutnya, ia bahkan tak menyadari jika hari telah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi.

"Sehunnie, irreona" Yifan mengguncangkan bahu Sehun

"Eunghh, lima menit lagi"

"Yixing akan segera tiba, cepat bersiap. Kita akan menjemputnya di bandara"

"Arra arra, Tuan Wu" Sehun menyibakkan selimutnya dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi

Sementara Yifan turun ke dapur dan menengok masakannya. Jangan heran, meskipun statusnya adalah dominan ia sangat pandai memasak apalagi masakan barat. Yifan menata masakannya di atas meja dengan sangat rapi. Ini pertama kalinya Yixing berkunjung ke mansion Wu sebab selama ini Yifan lah yang selalu mengunjungi Yixing di China.

"Hyung, aku sudah siap" Sehun berdiri di ambang pintu dapur

Yifan terkekeh melihat penampilan Sehun. Ia sangat yakin adiknya itu akan berbelok, sama sepertinya. Lihat saja pakaiannya yang terkesan girly itu. Kaos v neck berwarna peach yang dipadukan dengan blazer putih gading juga celana yang senada dengan blazernya.

"Apa penampilanku terlihat aneh ?" alis Sehun bertautan saat mendengar kekehan Yifan

"Tidak, kau terlihat... manis" Sehun merona hebat mendengar pujian Yifan, seharusnya ia marah karena Yifan menyebutnya manis padahal ia seorang pria.

"Kajja, kita berangkat" Yifan mendahului Sehun menuju garasi

.

.

Suasana bandara yang begitu ramai seakan menjadi hal yang lumrah di Korea. Entah turis, artis, pejabat, maupun orang biasa selalu memenuhi bandara ini. Di antara kerumunan orang itu terdapat dua orang namja dengan aura yang berbeda. Namja yang satu terlihat manis dan cantik sementara yang satunya lagi tampak manly.

"Hyung, di mana kekasih nagamu ?" tanya si namja manly

"Dia sedang dalam perjalanan, Jongin. Tunggulah sebentar"

"Xing.." Yifan tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka dan langsung memeluk Yixing erat

"Fan, sudah. Ini tempat umum" Yixing mencoba melonggarkan pelukan Yifan

Yixing tampak mencari sesuatu, matanya bergerak kesana-kemari. Yifan dan Jongin tampak heran dengan sikap Yixing.

"Kau mencari sesuatu, Xing ?"

"Di mana Sehun ? Kau bilang akan mengajaknya kan ?" Yixing menatap Yifan seolah meminta penjelasan

"Aku memang mengajak-"

"Yak ! Yifan pabbo ! Kau membiarkanku berjalan sendiran ! Bagaimana kalau aku disentuh oleh om-om mesum ?!" seorang namja dengan kulit seputih susu tiba-tiba datang dan memukuli lengan Yifan dengan brutal

"Aish sakit, Sehunnie. Maafkan aku, aku terlalu bersemangat saat melihat Yixing" Sehun hanya berdecak kesal dan memalingkan wajahnya

"Fan, tidak seharusnya kau meninggalkan Sehun. Bandara ini sangat besar, bagaimana jika ia diculik ?"

"Tenang saja, Xing. Tak ada penculik yang berani menyentuh namja cerewet sepertinya"

"Sehun, maafkan Yifan ne ?" Yixing menyentuh jemari Sehun

"Aku memaafkanmu demi kakak iparku" telunjuk Sehun mengarah tepat di hidung Yifan

"Ya ampun aku lupa ! Kenalkan ini junior kesayanganku, Kim Jongin" Sehun menatap Jongin dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki namun yang dipandangi tak menampakkan ekpresi apapun

"Sehun imnida" Sehun mengulurkan tangannya di depan Jongin

"Kim Jongin" ucap Jongin dingin tanpa membalas uluran tangan Sehun

"Apa-apaan itu ?! Seharusnya kau membalas uluran tanganku !" Sehun menghentakkan kakinya kesal

"Cerewet"

"Ngg, lebih baik kita ke mansion sekarang" Yifan mengambil sikap sebelum Sehun lepas kendali

Yifan menggandeng Yixing sementara tangannya yang bebas menarik koper milik Yixing. Di belakang mereka ada dua namja yang masih menyebarkan aura kebencian.

Sehun terus menggerutu kenapa ia harus berjalan di samping namja hitam ini, menyebalkan sekali. Ia sesekali menghentakkan kakinya karena kesal namun saat ia mengangkat wajahnya ia tak menemukan Yifan, Yixing, maupun Jongin.

'Bagaimana ini ?!' batin Sehun frustasi

Tiba-tiba Sehun merasakan tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang. Karena tidak menjaga keseimbangannya, Sehun pun menabrak dada orang itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya orang itu

Sehun mendongakkan wajahnya dan menemukan Jongin tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang.. err entahlah, Sehun tak bisa menjelaskannya.

_Badump_

_Badump_

_Badump_

Untuk pertama kalinya, jantung Sehun berdetak kencang untuk seseorang selain Yifan.

.

.

.

**TBC or END**

.

.

.

Annyeong, readersdeul~

Ini pertama kalinya aku bikin ff Kaihun.

So, saran dan kritik sangat diperlukan disini.

Untuk chapter ini aku pakai sudut pandang author sendiri dan untuk chapter selanjutnya mungkin aku bakal pakai sudut pandang tokoh lainnya.

Dan ff ini akan cepat kulanjutkan jika mendapat respon yang baik dari readers.

Semakin banyak review, aku semakin semangat nulisnya~

Jadi, review please ? ^3^

Love you~~ *hearteu* *hearteu*


	2. Chapter 2

Blooming Love in Winter

Musim dingin di tahun terakhir Sehun berada di senior high school. Perkemahan musim dingin yang dihadiri oleh seluruh senior high school di Seoul, termasuk namja yang disukainya. Apa yang akan terjadi jika Sehun berada satu tenda dengan namja itu ?

.

.

Warning ! YAOI inside

Casts : Wu Sehun - Kim Jongin - Park Chanyeol - Wu Yifan - Zhang Yixing - Byun Baekhyun

Pair : KaiHun - slight! FanXing

Top! Kai and Bottom! Sehun

No Flame No Bash

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

Sehun menatap keluar jendela, manik hazelnya dimanjakan dengan pepohonan yang mulai tertutupi salju. Ia memang menyukai musim dingin tapi ada alasan lain yang membuatnya terus menatap ke arah luar. Di sampingnya terdapat seorang namja dengan sorot mata yang tajam tengah duduk manis sambil mendengarkan musik yang berasal dari ipodnya.

Ugh, memikirkan kejadian di bandara tadi membuat Sehun merona hebat. Jaraknya dengan Jongin terlalu dekat sehingga ia dapat merasakan aroma mint yang menguar saat Jongin menanyakan keadaanya. Ia merutuki jantungnya yang berdetak cepat saat ia berada di pelukan Jongin. Padahal kan Jongin tidak setampan dan sekeren Yifan.

"Puas memandangiku ?" Sehun tersentak karena tanpa sadar selama ia mengingat kejadian tadi manik hazelnya terus menatap Jongin

'Bu-bukankah tadi aku menatap ke jendela ?'

"Kalian baik-baik saja ?" Yixing menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan Sehun dan Jongin baik-baik saja

"Kami baik-baik saja, ge" Sehun mengambil inisiatif untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yixing karena ia tahu namja di sampingnya ini terlalu pelit untuk mengeluarkan suaranya

"Kalian kaku sekali, cobalah untuk mengobrol" ucap Yixing diakhiri dengan seulas senyum

"Aku tidak berminat berbicara dengan patung, ge" Sehun melirik sinis pada Jongin yang masih terdiam dan mungkin akan terus diam

"Sudahlah, Xing. Mereka akan akrab dengan cara mereka sendiri" Yifan mengelus puncak kepala Yixing dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas

"Kita sampai" Yifan menghentikan mobilnya di depan mansion dan membukakan pintu untuk Yixing

"Kau masuklah. Aku akan membawa kopermu ke dalam" ucap Yifan pada kekasihnya

Sehun melenggang ke dalam mansion dan langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. Matanya berat, salahkan Yifan yang seenak perutnya membangunkannya padahal ia masih mengantuk. Matanya baru saja akan terpejam saat sebuah tepukan pelan mendarat di pipinya. Ia membuka matanya setengah hati dan menemukan Jongin tengah menatapnya.

"Apa ?"

"Yifan-hyung menyuruhmu ke meja makan sekarang"

Sehun menepuk kepalanya karena ia lupa jika ia memang belum sarapan sejak pagi tadi. Yifan memang yang terbaik, pikir Sehun. Sehun mengikuti Jongin yang telah berjalan menuju meja makan. Sesampainya di meja makan, Sehun mengambil tempat di depan Yifan. Tiba-tiba, Sehun merasakan bahu kanannya terserang hawa dingin. Ia melirik ke kanan dan menemukan Jongin tengah terduduk manis.

'Pantas saja aku merinding' batin Sehun

Empat orang bergender sama itu tampak menikmati makanan buatan Yifan. Tak ada yang bercakap-cakap selama sarapan.

Sehun membantu Yixing membereskan piring kotor bekas sarapan mereka tadi. Sementara Yifan dan Jongin sedang menonton televisi bersama.

"Gege.."

"Wae, Sehun ?"

"Kenapa Jongin ikut denganmu ? Dia bukan saudaramu kan ? Kenapa kau membawanya ke sini ?" cecar Sehun dan membuat Yixing tertawa renyah

"Apa kau sangat penasaran dengannya ?" tanya Yixing dengan nada menggoda

"Bu-bukan begitu, ge" Sehun gelagapan menjawab pertanyaan Yixing yang sebenarnya tidak sulit untuk dijawab

"Dia tidak nyaman sekolah di China jadi aku memutuskan untuk menyekolahkannya di Korea"

"Kenapa harus gege yang mengurusnya ? Di mana orangtuanya ?"

"Dia sudah tidak memilik orang tua, sayang"

"Ma-maaf"

"Karena itu berbaik hatilah padanya"

"Akan kucoba, ge"

Sehun dan Yixing bergabung dengan dua namja yang tengah serius menatap layar televisi. Yifan yang terlebih dulu menyadari kehadiran mereka segera menarik Yixing untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Sehun mendengus melihatnya.

"Kenapa ? Kau iri ? Minta saja pada Jongin" goda Yifan

"A-apa ? Hell no !" Sehun menghempaskan pantatnya di samping Jongin

"Fan.." panggil Yixing lembut

"Ya ?"

"Bisakah kau carikan sekolah untuk Jongin ?"

"Sama Sehun saja" jawab Yifan enteng

"Aku tidak suka sekolah itu" Jongin akhirnya membuka mulut

"Waeyo ?" tanya Yixing

"Terlalu ramai"

"Kalau kau mau sepi, sekolah saja di pemakaman" cibir Sehun tanpa melirik Jongin

"Sehunnie, jangan begitu. Cobalah untuk bersikap baik padanya" tegur Yifan

"Bisakah hyung mendaftarkanku di SM High School ?" Jongin menatap penuh pada Yifan

"M-mwo ? Neo micheoso ? Di sana sarang berandalan. Kau cari mati ya ?" cecar Sehun

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku ?"

"Bu-bukan begitu hanya saja- Aish terserah padamu muka datar !" Sehun meninggalkan Yifan dan Yixing yang tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya sementara Jongin hanya memandang kepergian Sehun dengan ekspresi datarnya

Sehun menghempaskan badannya ke atas ranjang. Ia memeluk boneka larva pemberian Yifan.

"Aish apa-apaan kkamjong itu ?! Aku kan hanya.. hanya.. Astaga ! Aku pasti sudah gila. Kenapa aku harus mengkhawatirkan namja yang baru kutemui itu ?!" Sehun menarik boneka larva itu dengan brutal

"Tarik nafas, hembuskan. Tarik nafas, hembuskan. Ingat Sehun, hatimu hanya untuk Yifan seorang bukan namja yang baru kau temui itu" Sehun bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri

TOK TOK TOK

Ketukan di pintu kamarnya membuat Sehun terlonjak kaget. Ia turun dari ranjangnya dan membuka pintu. Yixing berdiri di ambang pintu dengan senyuman manis.

"Ada apa, ge ?"

"Aku ingin mengunjungi beberapa tempat tapi Yifan sedang sibuk jadi..." Yixing tampak menggantungkan kalimatnya dan memainkan telunjuknya di depan dada yang membuatnya terlihat sangat manis, hal itu membuat Sehun semakin yakin jika Yixing lah yang terbaik untuk Yifan.

"Aku akan mengantarkan kakak iparku dengan senang hati" ucap Sehun sambil memamerkan seulas senyum

"Gomawo, Sehun. Kau ganti baju dulu, aku dan Jongin akan menunggu di bawah"

"Ne, Yixing-ge" Sehun menutup pintu kamarnya dan berjalan menuju lemari

'Tunggu, sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu' batin Sehun sambil mencoba mengingat apa yang ia lupakan

"Apa ?!" pekik Sehun

"Ta-tadi Yixing-ge menyebut nama Jongin. Jadi.. jadi muka datar itu akan ikut ?" Sehun mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya

"Tunggu ! Apa yang kukhawatirkan ?! Sehun, kenapa kau jadi bodoh seperti ini sih ?!" Sehun terus bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri

Setelah benar-benar tenang, Sehun mengambil pakaian sembarang dari lemarinya dan memakainya. Ia turun ke ruang keluarga setengah berlari. Manik hazelnya menangkap eksistensi Yixing dan Jongin di sana.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama" ucap Sehun sambil membungkuk

"Tak apa. Kajja" sahut Yixing

"Siapa yang akan menyetir ?" tanya Yixing saat mereka berada di garasi

"Aku saja"

Sehun melongo saat mendengar Jongin menawarkan diri untuk menjadi sopir. Tumben sekali apa dia sedang kesambet malaikat, pikir Sehun.

Jongin mengemudikan mobil dengan kecepatan standar. Sehun duduk di belakang bersama Yixing. Awalnya Yixing menyuruh Sehun duduk di samping Jongin namun Sehun menolaknya matang-matang.

"Kau mau ke mana, ge ?" tanya Sehun memecahkan keheningan

"Istana Changdeok. Apa kau tahu jalannya, Sehun ?"

"Tentu saja. Yifan-hyung pernah mengajakku ke sana beberapa kali"

Perjalanan menuju istana Changdeok membutuhkan waktu sekitar dua puluh menit. Jongin mengikuti petunjuk Sehun dengan sabar karena Sehun agak sedikit lupa jalan menuju istana itu. Akhirnya mereka pun tiba di depan istana Changdeok. Yixing mengeluarkan kameranya dan mulai memotret istana itu dari berbagai sudut. Jongin dan Sehun berjalan beriringan di belakang Yixing.

"Jongin.."

"Hmm"

"Kenapa kau irit bicara sih ?"

"Hmm"

"Yak ! Itu bukan jawaban, Jonginnie~" Sehun membekap mulutnya yang dengan bodohnya menyebut nama Jongin seperti itu sementara Jongin sendiri hanya melirik Sehun sekilas dan kembali menatap lurus ke depan

"Sehun, Jongin, aku sudah puas di sini. Kajja kita ke tempat lain" Yixing berlari kecil menuju ke arah Sehun dan Jongin

"Kau yakin, ge ? Kita bahkan belum lima belas menit berada di sini"

"Aku yakin, Sehun. Ng, tapi tunggu sebentar. Aku lupa sesuatu"

"Apa lagi, ge ?" tanya Sehun dengan sabar

"Kalian berdirilah di sana. Aku akan mengambil gambar kalian" telunjuk Yixing mengarah pada taman rahasia yang dulunya hanya boleh dikunjungi oleh kaisar dan permaisurinya

Sehun dan Jongin memilih menurut pada Yixing. Namun Yixing memberengut kesal melihat pose Sehun dan Jongin. Ia menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan menghampiri keduanya.

"Bisakah kalian sedikit lebih dekat ? Dan Jongin, cobalah untuk tersenyum" Sehun sedikit mendekatkan dirinya dengan Jongin namun sepertinya Yixing masih tidak puas

"Lebih dekat lagi !" teriak Yixing

Sehun membulatkan matanya saat Jongin tiba-tiba menarik pinggangnya dan karena keterkejutannya itu ia tak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya. Sehun terjatuh ke dalam pelukan Jongin sehingga bibir Jongin mendarat di pelipis Sehun tanpa sengaja dan membuat Yixing tersenyum lebar di sana.

_Badump_

_Badump_

_Badump_

'Jantung pabbo ! Berhenti berdetak secepat ini ! Jongin bisa mendengarnya nanti !' rutuk Sehun dalam hati

"Aigoo, foto kalian manis sekali. Tak kusangka kau bisa seagresif itu, Jongin" Yixing terus tersenyum sementara dua namja di sampingnya tampak sibuk menutupi rona merah di pipi mereka.

Jongin awalnya hanya ingin membawa Sehun mendekat dengannya agar Yixing tak lagi berteriak dan membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian orang lain. Namun sayangnya Tuhan memberikan bonus untuknya.

Ingatkan Jongin jika Sehun memiliki keseimbangan yang sangat buruk.

"Kita mau ke mana, ge ?" tanya Sehun saat mereka berada di dalam mobil

"Istana Gyeongbok. Kudengar di sana kita bisa menyewa hanbok dan mengabadikan momen itu"

"Seharusnya gege mengajak Yifan-hyung"

"Kenapa aku harus mengajaknya ?" alis Yixing tampak bertautan

"Tentu saja untuk berfoto. Kan tidak seru jika gege foto sendirian"

"Siapa bilang aku mau memotret diriku sendiri ?"

Sehun meneguk ludah saat mendengar ucapan Yixing, perasaanya tidak enak kali ini.

"Memangnya gege ingin memotret siapa ?" tanya Sehun pelan

"Tentu saja kau dan Jongin. Kalian manis sekali soalnya"

Jika Sehun dan Jongin sedang menenggak air, mereka pasti akan tersedak mendengar kalimat polos Yixing. Wajah Sehun mulai memerah sedangkan Jongin err.. Jongin masih bisa mempertahankan ekpresi datarnya.

"Kalian mau kan ?" Yixing mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada

"Terserah pada Jonginnie saja~" Sehun menggerling pada Jongin. Jangan salah paham, okay ? Sehun hanya berniat mendengar jawaban Jongin karena jika ia yang menjawab pertanyaan Yixing maka Jongin hanya diam dan menurut

"Jongin ? Kau mau kan melakukannya untuk gege ?" tanya Yixing lembut

'Kena kau !' Sehun tertawa evil dalam hati

"Y-ya" jawab Jongin pelan

Sehun menyeringai kecil karena Jongin sedikit gugup menjawab pertanyaan Yixing. Ia menatap ke luar dan memekik kecil.

"Kita sampai, ge !"

"Kajja kita turun"

Ketiga namja itu berjalan beriringan sembari memanjakan mata mereka dengan pemandangan yang dipenuhi dengan bebatuan yang tertata rapi. Tiba-tiba, mata Yixing terpaku pada sebuah pohon yang menurutnya sangat cantik untuk dijadikan background. Yixing berjalan ke arah pohon itu dan menyentuhnya,

"Sehun, Jongin, ke sini sebentar" teriak Yixing pada Sehun dan Jongin yang masih asyik memandangi hamparan bebatuan

Keduanya menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Yixing tengah berdiri di bawah pohon sambik melambaikan tangannya. Sehun berlari kecil menuju ke arah Yixing namun sayangnya kakinya terantuk batu, ia menutup matanya saat badannya condong ke depan.

'Kenapa tidak jatuh-jatuh sih ?' batin Sehun keheranan karena sudah semenit ia menutup mata namun ia tak merasakan sakit sama sekali

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan, manik hazelnya mengarah pada lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan menatap Jongin yang sedang memasang ekpresi err.. khawatir ? Entahlah, Sehun tak berani mengartikan ekpresi Jongin terlalu jauh.

Sehun menegakkan badannya dan menyentuh lengan Jongin yang masih bertengger nyaman di pinggang rampingnya. Sehun menatap Jongin kikuk karena Jongin tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Sehun.

"Kau baik-baik saja ?" Jongin mengelus pipi Sehun dengan lembut dan membuat Sehun menggelijang kegelian

"Ne, gomawo" Sehun menundukkan wajahnya karena malu

"Lain kali gunakan matamu. Keseimbanganmu sangat buruk" Sehun melongo mendengar nada dingin yang terlontar dari bibir Jongin

Sehun tak bergerak satu inci pun dari tempatnya. Matanya memanas karena ucapan Jongin tadi.

_Tes_

_Tes_

_Tes_

Sehun mengusak kasar air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Kakinya berlari menjauhi tempat itu. Teriakan Yixing pun tak lagi diperdulikannya. Ia hanya ingin menjauh dari Jongin untuk sementara.

Sehun duduk di taman dengan memeluk lututnya erat. Isakan dari bibir mungilnya terdengar seperti orang yang tengah putus asa.

Langit mulai menggelap, sepertinya hujan akan turun sebentar lagi. Jongin mengusap kasar wajahnya karena ia belum menemukan Sehun. Seharusnya ia tak berbicara sekasar itu namun Jongin memang tak biasa bersikap halus. Julukan bad boy sudah melekat pada dirinya sejak ia bersekolah di China.

Jongin melangkah lunglai menuju sebuah taman. Hari sudah semakin gelap tapi ia tak melihat Sehun di mana pun. Tetes air hujan membuat pandangannya sedikit mengabur namun ia masih bisa melihat namja yang tengah berada di taman sendiran. Jongin sangat yakin namja itu adalah Sehun. Ia menyentuh bahu namja itu, namun ia harus menelan kekecewaan karena namja itu bukanlah Sehun.

Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan membuat namja di sebelahnya merasa iba. Namja itu baru saja ingin menanyakan alamat Jongin tetapi tubuh Jongin terlebih dahulu berdebam karena terjatuh.

Jongin kehilangan kesadarannya di tengah hujan.

.

.

.

**TBC or END**

.

.

.

Annyeong~

Apa kabar semuanya ? Aku seneng banget karena ff abal aku mendapat respon yang sangat luar biasa dari readers sekalian. Aku kaget banget pas lihat reviewnya lebih dari dua puluh. Aku sayang kalian *peluk satu-satu*

Ini aku kasih chap duanya dan aku udah banyakin kaihun momentnya. Aku juga udah coba baca baik-baik supaya nggak ada typo kayak di chap kemarin. Maaf ne sudah buat kalian nggak nyaman bacanya. Semoga chap ini lebih baik dari chap sebelumnya ne ?

Oh ya, panggil aku Miu aja ne ? Jangan thor atau author apalagi authornim. Aku ngerasa panggilan itu terhormat banget. Kalau Miu kan terkesan unyu gitu lagian aku juga masih kecil kok /tujuh belas tahun itu bukan anak kecil/ *digampar*

Aku mau balas review dulu~

**bbaekiyaa** : makasih, tapi aku lebih cute *dilempar ke laut ama kaihun* ini udah diusahakan cepet hehe jangan bosan-bosan membaca ff ini ne~

_xohunte_ : makasih~ iya insya allah aku bakal bikin ff kaihun lagi soalnya aku lagi suka couple ini *peluk kaihun*

**syakilashine** : ini udah dilanjut, semoga syakila suka ne ?

_levy95_ : ini udah dilanjut, semoga levy suka ne ?

**zakurafreeze** : yakin nih sehun jatuh cinta ama kai ? sehun sukanya sama aku wkwk *di teleportasi ke mars ama kai* ini udah dilanjut, semoga zakura suka ne ?

_D. _ : iya nih sehun main incest aja *ditelen puting beliungnya sehun* ini udah dilanjut, semoga kamu suka ne ? mmm, aku bingung mau manggil kamu siapa. Cokro? hehe

**whirlwind27** : si thehun masih bingung tuh milih yang mana. ini udah dilanjut, semoga kamu suka ne~

_utsukushii02_ : ini udah dilanjut, semoga kushii suka ne ? ngomong2 nama kamu lucu ne hehe

**Kirity Kim** : ne, aku rencana bikin ff kaihun lagi soalnya lagi suka ama mereka. ngomong2 makasih ya atas sarannya, aku udah banyakin moment kaihun nih. semoga suka ne ?

_HilmaExotics_ : halo, selamat datang ^^ semoga nggak bosan baca ff ini ne ? hehe

**Nagisa Kitagawa** : hihi iya tapi si sehun jual mahal dikit, ini udah dilanjut, semoga suka ne ?

_kaihunSyndrome_ : jongin nggak lebay kakak, cuma over acting /jongin : sama aja, miu. kamu minta diteleportasi ke mars ?!/

**MaknaEXO** : huaaa iya ada typo, maaf ya bikin kalian jadi nggak nyaman bacanya hiks hiks

_daddykaimommysehun_ : tenang aja, thehun pasti aku bikin kesemsem ama bang kai hehe

**Guest** : ini udah lanjut, chingu. jangan bosan-bosan ne ?

_choi fai fai _: ini udah dilanjut, semoga fai suka ne ?

**Guest** : iya ini udah lanjut, semoga chingu suka~

: yupp bener banget, seratus sehun buat kamu hehe semoga suka ama chap duanya yaa

**Guest** : makasih atas sarannya, aku nangkep maksud kamu kok hehe semoga kamu suka chap duanya yaa, ditunggu saran dan kritiknya lagi

_yeon1411_ : iya yeon-chan, ini udah aku lanjut semoga kamu suka ne~

**HnxKaiHun** : nah loh jadi kamunya kaihun shipper apa krishun shipper ? *todong timun*

: iya ini udah aku lanjut, semoga kamu suka ne~

**Rachma Almayda** : iya ini udah aku lanjut, semoga Rachma suka ne ?

_YunYuliHun_ : nggak apa-apa, kan sehun punya jongin hehe

**ohiyasehun** : ini udah lanjut, chingu hehe

: yupp bener banget, ini udah dilanjut hehe

**AkaSunaSparKyu** : dua-duanya, dia cemburu karena dia ada benih incest hehe

Fyuuh selesai juga bales review, aku cekikikan sendiri waktu bales reviewnya soalnya panjangnya hampir selembar lebih. Temen aku sampai komen "Lah kamu itu nulis cerita apa nulis review" haha. Ini nunjukkin kalau aku sayang kalian.

Oh ya buat **yeon1411** yang review ff 'What should I do', pertanyaanya aku jawab disini aja ne ? Waktu itu aku emang denger rumor kayak gitu dan katanya udah dikonfirmasi sama agensi tapi entahlah, biar waktu yang menjawab. Kita tunggu aja ne ?

Makasih atas review, fav, and follownya. Review again ? *peluk satu-satu*


	3. Chapter 3

Blooming Love in Winter

Musim dingin di tahun terakhir Sehun berada di senior high school. Perkemahan musim dingin yang dihadiri oleh seluruh senior high school di Seoul, termasuk namja yang disukainya. Apa yang akan terjadi jika Sehun berada satu tenda dengan namja itu ?

.

.

Warning ! YAOI inside

Casts : Wu Sehun - Kim Jongin - Park Chanyeol - Wu Yifan - Zhang Yixing - Byun Baekhyun

Pair : KaiHun - slight! FanXing

Top! Kai and Bottom! Sehun

No Flame No Bash

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

Kicauan burung di pagi hari tampak menjadi alarm bagi namja berkulit tan eksotis yang tadi tengah tertidur pulas. Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar, ia mendesah lega karena ia berada di kamarnya. Ia hendak turun dari ranjang saat namja seputih susu yang amat dikenalinya memasuki kamar dengan membawa nampan berisi mangkuk dan gelas. Mata Jongin tak terlepas dari Sehun hingga Sehun duduk di ranjangnya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Jongin ? Buka mulutmu sebentar" ucap Sehun lembut sambil mengarahkan termometer ke belahan bibir seksi milik Jongin

"Syukurlah, panasmu sudah turun. Kau makan dulu ne ?" Sehun mengambil mangkuk yang diletakkannya di atas nakas tadi

"Buka mulutmu" Sehun mengarahkan sesendok bubur ke depan bibir Jongin namun Jongin tidak membuka mulutnya sedikitpun, ia hanya menatap Sehun tanpa berkedip

"Jongin, ayolah"

"Apa aku terlalu kasar padamu kemarin ?" Jongin menarik wajah Sehun mendekat

Sehun menahan nafasnya saat Jongin mendekatkan wajah mereka. Jemari Jongin mengelus pipinya lembut dan mengirimkan getaran ke sel saraf Sehun.

"Sehun, jawab aku" suara Jongin terdengar lembut namun seksi di telinga Sehun

"A-aku.."

Sehun membulatkan matanya saat merasakan benda kenyal menempel di bibirnya. Ibu jari Jongin menyentuh kelopak mata Sehun, seakan menyuruh Sehun untuk menutup matanya. Sehun menutup matanya perlahan dan menikmati ciuman Jongin. Tak ada lumatan atau yang lainnya, bibir mereka hanya menempel satu sama lain.

Jantung Sehun berdegup kencang saat bibir mereka menempel. Ini first kissnya, batin Sehun heboh. Sehun merutuki jantungnya yang selalu berdegup kencang saat berada di dekat Jongin. Jika seperti ini terus, Jongin bisa tahu kalau ia menyukai Jongin.

Jongin melepas tautan mereka, matanya menatap intens pada Sehun. Sehun yang merasa tengah diperhatikan hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku" kalimat itu meluncur halus dari bibir Jongin

"Untuk apa ?" Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan balas menatap Jongin

"Perkataanku kemarin. Tak seharusnya ak-" ucapan Jongin terpotong karena telunjuk Sehun berada di bibirnya

"Tak apa, aku yang terlalu sensitif. Oh ya, kau terlihat jauh lebih tampan jika tak banyak bicara. Yang tadi itu seperti bukan dirimu" Sehun tersenyum tipis

"Kau lebih suka diriku yang tak banyak bicara ?"

"Ya" keduanya terdiam dan sibuk pikiran masing-masing

"Ngg, kau mau kusuapi ?" tanya Sehun pelan namun Jongin tak menjawab sama sekali

"Kau harus makan, Jongin" Sehun mendesah dan menyodorkan sesendok bubur ke depan belahan bibir Jongin. Jongin membuka mulutnya dan menelan bubur itu.

"Enak kah ? Aku membuatnya sendiri"

"Tidak buruk. Di mana Yixing-ge ?"

"Dia mengantar Yifan-hyung ke bandara. Buka mulutmu, Jongin" Sehun kembali menyuapkan sesendok bubur pada Jongin

"Aku ingin mandi" ucap Jongin saat bubur di mangkuknya tak bersisa lagi

"Tapi suhu badanmu masih agak tinggi, Jongin"

"Aku gerah, Sehun"

"Huh, akan kusiapkan air hangat untukmu"

.

.

Sehun tengah serius menatap layar televisi yang menampilkan drama saat hidungnya mencium aroma mint yang begitu memabukkan. Sehun melirik ke samping dan menemukan Jongin duduk manis di sampingnya sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Kenapa kau di sini ? Seharusnya kau beristirahat di kamar. Aku bisa dimarahi Yixing-ge jika ia melihatmu di sini"

"Sehun, aku hanya demam bukan terserang penyakit berbahaya"

"Oh ya kukira kau adalah namja yang pintar ternyata aku salah" ejek Sehun

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Aku tak habis pikir, untuk apa kau mencariku berjam-jam di tengah hujan deras ? Kau tidak berpikir aku akan menangis di taman dengan air hujan yang membasahi tubuhku kan ? Hah, aku masih cukup pintar untuk tidak menangis di bawah hujan"

"..."

"Untung saja ada namja bernama Luhan yang mengantarmu ke sini. Kalau aku jadi dia, aku akan-"

"Diamlah. Aku merasa bersalah waktu itu" ucap Jongin dingin

"Terima kasih"

"Hmm ?"

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku"

"..."

"Jongin.."

"Hmm ?"

"Apa kau yakin akan bersekolah di sana ?"

"Ne"

"Tapi, murid di sana terkenal brutal"

"Aku tau"

Sehun mendengus kesal, jika namja di sampingnya ini sudah tahu sekolah itu berbahaya mengapa ia masih nekat ? Jongin itu bodoh atau apa sih ?! Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Alis Jongin bertautan melihat Sehun yang tiba-tiba mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Jongin sedikit khawatir melihat tingkah aneh Sehun.

"Ada apa denganmu ?"

"Ugh, aniya. Aku ke kamar dulu"

Sehun meninggalkan Jongin sendirian. Dihempaskannya tubuh kurusnya ke ranjang. Ia butuh hiburan, ia bisa mati kebosanan jika di rumah selama liburan. Sehun berguling ke samping dan mengambil ponselnya yang terletak di atas nakas.

.

.

Jongin yang tadinya menatap layar televisi kini beralih menatap namja yang baru saja datang. Alisnya bertautan saat melihat Sehun telah berganti pakaian. Kaos dan celana pendek yang tadi dipakainya kini berganti dengan kemeja soft blue dan celana putih gading.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Sehun yang merasa diperhatikan oleh Jongin

"Kau mau ke mana ?"

"Hang out, aku bosan"

"Kau akan meninggalkan orang yang sedang sakit sendirian ?"

Sehun menyeritkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. Bukankah Jongin sendiri yang mengatakan jika ia hanya demam bukan sakit parah, pikir Sehun.

"Kau hanya demam. Lagipula kau sudah terlihat sehat" jawab Sehun acuh

TIN TIN TIN

Sehun memekik kecil saat mendengar suara klakson mobil dari luar.

"Aku pergi dulu. Dadah, Jongin" Sehun berlari kecil menuju gerbang mansionnya

.

.

Yixing yang baru saja pulang dari bandara mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut ruangan namun ia tak menemukan calon adik iparnya. Manik teduhnya hanya menemukan Jongin yang sedang menonton televisi. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Jongin.

"Di mana Sehun ?"

"Hang out"

"Dia pergi dengan siapa, Jongin ?"

"Molla, dia tidak memberitahuku"

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya padanya ?"

"Tidak penting"

"Hhh, kapan kalian bisa akur"

"Ge.."

"Wae ?"

"Maukah gege membantuku ?"

"Tentu saja"

Jongin tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Yixing.

.

.

Sehun tengah berada di sebuah taman bermain. Senyum manis tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Namja tinggi di sebelahnya tak berkedip menatap wajah manis milik Sehun.

"Chan, ayo kita main itu" Sehun menarik namja bernama Chanyeol itu

"Kau yakin akan bermain ini, Sehunna ?" telunjuk Chanyeol mengarah pada sebuah roller coaster

"Tentu saja. Kajja"

Sehun terduduk lemas di sebuah bangku. Chanyeol yang berada di sebelahnya terus mengoceh sambil sesekali memijat tengkuknya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan jika lebih baik kita mencari wahana lain ? Sekarang kau rasakan sendiri kan akibatnya"

"Kau cerewet sekali, Chan. Aku sedang mual, jangan membuatku melampiaskannya padamu"

"Yak ! Jangan coba-coba kau, Wu Sehun"

"Aku mual sekali" lirih Sehun

"Kajja kita cari sup hangat untukmu" Chanyeol menggenggam jemari Sehun

Chanyeol mengendarai ferrari hitamnya dengan kecepatan standar. Ia tak mau mengambil resiko membuat Sehun semakin mual. Ferrari hitamnya berhenti di depan sebuah cafe bernuansa Eropa. Keduanya berjalan beriringan ke dalam cafe..

Chanyeol memesankan semangkuk sup untuk Sehun sementara ia sendiri memesan segelas cappucino. Sehun menyantap supnya perlahan sebab rasa mualnya masih mendominasi. Chanyeol tak sedetikpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Sehun. Sehun yang menyadari jika Chanyeol tengah memperhatikannya lantas mengangkat wajahnya.

"Waeyo ?"

"Kau cantik, Sehunna"

"H-hey, aku namja"

Entah kenapa Sehun tidak begitu menyukai pujian yang terlontar dari namja di hadapannya ini. Mungkin jika Jongin yang mengucapkan kalimat itu, keadaan akan sedikit berbeda. Sehun menggeleng pelan, menyingkirkan pikiran aneh yang sempat muncul di kepalanya.

Berbicara tentang Jongin, bagaimana kabar namja itu sekarang ? Sehun agak sedikit merindukannya. Ia tersenyum tipis mengingat saat-saat di mana ia akan pergi tadi. Walau singkat, ia dapat melihat raut kekecewaan di wajah Jongin belum lagi kata-kata Jongin yang seolah tidak rela jika ia pergi bersama Chanyeol.

Sehun segera menghabiskan sup di mangkuknya. Ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Jongin.

"Chan, aku sudah selesai"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan membawa Sehun keluar dari cafe setelah membayar tentunya. Ia mulai menjalankan mobilnya setelah Sehun duduk manis di sampingnya.

"Chan, antarkan aku pulang ne ?"

"Mwo ? Pulang ?"

"Ne" Sehun mengangguk antusias

"Tapi Sehunna masih ada tempat yang ingin kukunjungi bersamamu"

"Lain kali ne ?"

"Ugh, baiklah"

Chanyeol mengantarkan Sehun pulang sesuai permintaan namja itu. Rasa kesal tengah menyelimuti namja yang tengah memegang kemudi. Ia sangat menantikan saat-saat di mana ia bisa menghabiskan waktunya bersama namja manis di sampingnya namun namja itu malah ingin pulang secepatnya.

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan mansion Wu. Sehun membuka pintu mobil dan tak lupa mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

"Gomawo, Chan" Chanyeol mengangguk sekilas sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan Sehun

Sehun membuka pintu mansionnya dengan tidak sabaran. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tiba-tiba menjadi liar hanya karena merindukan Jongin.

Sehun memeriksa setiap sudut mansion namun tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sini. Ia berlari ke kamar Jongin, matanya membelalak melihat kamar itu. Kamar Jongin kosong, tak ada satupun barang milik Jongin. Sehun membuka lemari milik Jongin dengan kasar, bahunya merosot saat melihat lemari itu juga kosong.

Jongin pergi.

Jongin meninggalkannya.

Sehun sangat membenci namja itu. Bagaimana mungkin ia pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan apapun pada Sehun ? Dan lagi ia membawa hati Sehun bersamanya,

Sehun menjerit frustasi, liquid bening meluncur halus dari manik hazelnya. Isakan nan lirih pun ikut lolos dari bibirnya.

Seandainya saja Sehun lebih cepat menyadari perasaannya. Seandainya saja Sehun mengungkapkan perasaanya pada Jongin. Seandainya saja.

.

.

Yixing menyerit heran saat menemukan mansion tidak terkunci. Ia sedikit takut jika ada perampok yang masuk ke mansion ini. Namja yang tak memiliki keahlian bela diri sepertinya apa bisa mengalahkan perampok dan lagi bagaimana jika perampok itu memegang senjata. Ugh, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Yixing bergedik ngeri.

Yixing memeriksa satu persatu ruangan. Ia mendesah lega saat ia tak menemukan tanda-tanda adanya perampok. Tinggal kamar Jongin yang harus ia periksa. Ia membuka pintu kamar Jongin perlahan, matanya membulat melihat keadaan kamar itu.

Sehun tengah meringkuk di atas ranjang yang biasa digunakan Jongin untuk tidur. Keadaanya tak bisa dibilang baik. Isakan dari bibir mungilnya terdengar jelas oleh Yixing. Yixing menghampiri Sehun dan duduk di pinggiran ranjang. Tangannya terulur untuk membelai surai pirang milik calon adik iparnya itu.

"Ada apa, hmm ? Kenapa kau menangis di sini ?"

"Jongin.. Jongin pergi, ge" Sehun memeluk pinggang Yixing erat

"Kenapa jika Jongin pergi ?"

"A-aku belum mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya, ge" lirih Sehun sambil menyeka air matanya

"Kau menyukai Jongin ?"

"Ne"

"Kau masih memiliki kesempatan mengungkapkan perasaanmu. Tapi tidak sekarang, sayang"

"Apa gege tahu ke mana Jongin pergi ?" Yixing mengangguk pelan

"Beritahu aku, ge" Sehun menatap Yixing dengan mata yang dipenuhi liquid bening

"Jongin memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya di SM High School. Gege mengantarkannya ke asrama tadi"

"Tapi bukankah ini masih libur ? Sekolah baru akan dimulai dua minggu lagi"

"Jongin hanya bilang ia ingin memastikan sesuatu"

"Apa Jongin menyukaiku, ge ?"

"Gege tidak tahu, sayang. Kau bisa menanyakan hal itu pada Jongin jika kalian bertemu nanti"

"Apa kami masih bisa bertemu ?"

"Tentu saja"

Sehun tersenyum tipis dan menghambur ke pelukan Yixing. Sehun hanya bisa berharap waktu akan mempertemukannya dengan Jongin.

.

.

_**Six months later**_

.

.

Sehun tersenyum melihat kakak laki-lakinya yang dibalut tuxedo hitam sehingga membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan. Sehun berjalan pelan menghampiri Yifan, ia memeluk Yifan erat. Setetes liquid bening menetes dari matanya. Bukan, ia bukan sedih karena namja yang pernah mengikat hatinya akan menikah. Ia bahagia, sangat bahagia. Ia sudah melepaskan Yifan sejak setengah tahun yang lalu.

"Akhirnya kau menikah juga, hyung"

"Ne. Cepat selesaikan sekolahmu dan susul aku" Yifan mengedipkan sebelah matanya

"Yak ! Aku baru tingkat 3, hyung. Aku masih harus melanjutkan pendidikanku ke jenjang perkuliahan"

"Aku hanya bercanda, Sehunnie" Yifan mengacak rambut Sehun penuh sayang namun Sehun merengut kesal

"Kau merusak rambutku, hyung" Yifan terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sehun

"Mian, ayo kita ke altar"

Pernikahan yang sederhana antara Wu Yifan dan Zhang Yixing berlangsung dengan lancar. Keduanya tampak bercakap-cakap dengan tamu yang notabenenya adalah teman mereka.

Sehun terus tersenyum menatap pengantin baru itu. Apa kisahnya akan berakhir bahagia seperti kedua kakaknya itu ? Entahlah, Sehun tak tahu.

Sehun tak pernah berfikir untuk menjalin hubungan dengan namja maupun yeoja manapun sebab ia tak memiliki hati dan perasaan lagi. Jongin telah membawa hati dan perasaan Sehun bersamanya.

Berbicara soal Jongin, apa dia tidak datang ke pesta ini ? Bukankah ia telah dianggap seperti adik kandung oleh Yixing ?

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Bahunya merosot saat netra hazelnya tak menemukan Jongin. Ia berniat keluar dari ruangan itu dan mencari udara segar.

Sehun mendudukan dirinya di bawah pohon maple. Biarlah tuxedo biru dongker yang dipakainya sedikit kotor, toh ia bisa membawanya ke laundry nanti.

Ia menengadahkan wajahnya sembari memejamkan mata. Semilir angin membelai lembut wajah manisnya. Sehun spontan membuka matanya saat ia merasakan sebuah belaian lembut di pipinya. Manik hazelnya membulat melihat objek di depannya. Tolong katakan jika ini bukan mimpi, batin Sehun.

"Lama tak bertemu, Wu Sehun"

"Jongin ?"

.

.

.

**TBC or END**

.

.

.

Annyeong..

Ada yang masih ingat ff ini ? Mian miu telat update soalnya miu lagi sedikit bad mood

Hiks hiks laptop miu rusak dan harus di format ulang, alhasil semua yang ada di laptop kehapus termasuk ff ini dan ratusan video yang miu kumpulin dengan susah payah *sigh*

Untuk chapter ini miu nggak bales review dulu ne ? Miu janji miu bakal bales review kalian di chap selanjutnya, oki ?

Makasih buat yang kemarin udah review, fav, and follow *peluk satu-satu*

Review lagi ? (^.^)~


	4. Chapter 4

Blooming Love in Winter

Musim dingin di tahun terakhir Sehun berada di senior high school. Perkemahan musim dingin yang dihadiri oleh seluruh senior high school di Seoul, termasuk namja yang disukainya. Apa yang akan terjadi jika Sehun berada satu tenda dengan namja itu ?

.

.

Warning ! YAOI inside

Casts : Wu Sehun - Kim Jongin - Park Chanyeol - Wu Yifan - Zhang Yixing - Byun Baekhyun

Pair : KaiHun - slight! FanXing

Top! Kai and Bottom! Sehun

No Flame No Bash

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

Helaian daun maple berjatuhan satu demi satu. Angin membelai wajah kedua namja yang kini tengah larut dalam keheningan.

Jantung Sehun berdegup kencang. Ia ingin melompat dan memeluk namja berkulit tan di hadapannya ini namun Sehun masih cukup tahu posisinya saat ini. Mereka bukan sepasang kekasih, Sehun tak bisa melakukan imajinasi yang berputar di dalam kepalanya seperti keinginannya.

Sehun dan Jongin masih terdiam di posisi yang sama sejak mereka bertemu. Jongin menatap Sehun yang masih setia menundukkan wajah manisnya.

"Kau tidak ingin mengucapkan apapun ?" suara Jongin menyatu lembut dengan semilir angin

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap pemilik manik karamel itu tanpa berkata apapun. Lidahnya kelu, terlalu banyak yang ingin ia sampaikan.

"Aku.."

Jongin menunggu dengan sabar kelanjutan dari ucapan Sehun. Sudah dua menit terlewat namun Sehun tak kunjung melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Apa kau marah padaku ?" tanya Jongin

"Aniya, aku hanya.." lagi-lagi Sehun tak melanjutkan kalimatnya

"Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir" Jongin mengelus surai pirang milik Sehun dengan lembut

"..."

"Hey, ke mana perginya sifat cerewetmu itu ?" Jongin tersenyum

Sehun membulatkan matanya melihat senyuman Jongin. Ia mengusak matanya beberapa kali namun pemandangan di depannya tidak berubah. Jongin masih tersenyum. Ya Tuhan, Sehun ingin meleleh saat ini juga. Jongin terlihat sangat tampan dengan senyuman yang menghiasi bibirnya.

"Kau tersenyum ?"

"Apa aku terlihat aneh ?"

"Aniya, kau terlihat.. tampan" Sehun mengecilkan suaranya saat mengucapkan kata tampan

"Bisa kau ulangi ? Aku tak bisa mendengar apa yang kau ucapkan"

"Aniya" Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya

"Aku ingin melihat Yixing-ge. Kau mau ikut ?" tawar Jongin sembari mengulurkan tangannya

Sehun mengangguk sekilas dan meraih uluran tangan Jongin. Jongin tak melepaskan tautan mereka hingga berada di dalam aula.

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian" suara Jongin mengalihkan perhatian kedua pengantin yang tengah berbincang

"Astaga, Jongin. Kau terlihat semakin dewasa" Yixing memeluk Jongin cukup erat

"Ge, jangan terlalu lama memelukku. Suamimu bisa mengamuk nanti"

"Kau bicara apa, Jongin ? Kau sudah seperti adik kami sendiri" Yixing melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap penuh pada Jongin

"Yixing benar. Dan mungkin suatu hari nanti kau benar-benar menjadi adik kami"

GYUUUT

Tangan Sehun terulur ke arah perut Yifan dan mencubitnya cukup kuat sehingga menimbulkan pekikan kecil dari Yifan.

"Aish, ada apa denganmu ?!" Yifan mendeathglare Sehun yang berada di sampingnya

"Apa ? Memangnya apa yang kulakukan ?" Sehun memasang ekspresi tak bersalah

"Aish, anak ini. Tunggu pembalasanku nanti" Yifan menarik Yixing menjauh

Pesta pernikahan Yifan dan Yixing telah selesai. Kedua pengantin itu kini berada di dalam mobil yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke mansion. Yifan memilih menyetir sendiri kali ini, ia terlalu malas untuk mencari sopir.

Yifan sesekali melirik Sehun dan Jongin yang duduk di belakang. Well, ini seperti dejavu baginya. Sehun dan Jongin tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Tak bertemu selama setengah tahun tidak membuat kalian berubah" suara Yifan memecahkan keheningan

"Kau salah, Fan. Mungkin saja mereka saling merindukan tapi tak berani mengungkapkan" Yixing terkikik pelan

"Aish, sejak kapan gege menjadi orang yang menyebalkan seperti Yifan-hyung ?"

"Siapa yang kau sebut menyebalkan, huh ?"

"Tentu saja kau, hyung"

"Sudahlah, kalian seperti anak kecil saja" lerai Yixing

Tak ada lagi yang berbicara sepanjang perjalanan. Sehun menatap keluar jendela walaupun terkadang manik hazelnya melirik Jongin sekilas. Bagaimana dengan Jongin ? Ia hanya diam menatap layar ponselnya.

"Kita sampai" ucap Yixing lembut

Keempat namja itu pun turun dari mobil dan memasuki mansion.

.

.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Ruang keluarga yang biasa sepi kini terlihat lebih ramai sejak kedatangan Jongin. Tidak tidak, bukan Jongin yang membuat suasana menjadi ramai namun eksistensinya.

Yifan dan Yixing tak berhenti menggoda Sehun karena kehadiran Jongin di mansion Wu. Sehun yang biasanya membalas setiap perkataan Yifan kini hanya diam dan menunduk. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan mengangkat wajahnya sebab ia yakin wajahnya tak ada bedanya dengan kepiting rebus.

"Kapan kau akan kembali ke asrama ?" tanya Yifan

"Mungkin seminggu lagi, hyung. Aku akan mengikuti christmas camp"

"Kalau gege tidak salah, christmas camp tahun ini diadakan di halaman sekolahmu kan ?" tanya Yixing pada Sehun

"Iya, ge"

"Kau akan ikut ?" tanya Yifan

"Tentu saja, ini akan menjadi perkemahan terakhirku"

"Sudah jam sembilan malam. Lebih baik kalian tidur"

Sehun dan Jongin mengangguk sekilas dan berjalan menuju kamar mereka masing-masing. Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Ia ingin tidur namun matanya mengkhianatinya. Alhasil, kini Sehun sibuk berguling-guling di atas ranjangnya. Pikirannya melayang pada ucapan Jongin tadi.

'Aku tidak sabar menunggu hari perkemahan tiba~' batin Sehun sembari memeluk erat boneka larvanya.

Perlahan-lahan netra hazel itu mulai menutup dan membawa Sehun ke dalam dunia mimpi.

.

.

Aroma salju menyeruak di setiap sudut ruangan. Sehun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri. Sepuluh menit kemudian, Sehun keluar dengan handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Ia mengambil kaos dan celana pendek lalu memakainya.

Sehun meniti langkah menuju dapur, aroma pancake langsung menyapa penciumannya. Matanya menangkap dua namja yang tengah membuat sarapan.

"Annyeong" sapa Sehun sembari duduk di salah satu kursi

"Kau sudah bangun, Sehun ? Bisakah kau bangunkan Yifan ?" pinta Yixing lembut dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sehun

Sehun menggeser kursinya dan berjalan menuju kamar Yifan. Dilihatnya Yifan yang masih terlelap dengan damai. Sehun mengguncangkan bahu Yifan pelan.

"Hyung, irreona. Yixing-ge memanggilmu"

"Ughh, lima menit lagi" Yifan berguling ke samping, membelakangi Sehun

"Hyung, irreona" Sehun mengguncangkan bahu Yifan lebih keras

"Aish, sudah kubilang lima menit lagi" Yifan menepis tangan Sehun dan kembali bergelung dalam selimutnya

"Yixing-ge diculik !" pekik Sehun di telinga Yifan dan membuat Yifan terlonjak kaget

Yifan menatap sekelilingnya dengan waspada namun raut khawatirnya spontan berubah saat melihat Sehun terkikik sembari menatapnya.

"Kau mengerjaiku, huh ?" Yifan memicingkan matanya

"Umm.. maybe ?" Sehun berlari keluar dari kamar Yifan

"Kau sudah membangunkan Yifan ?" tanya Yixing

"Sudah, ge"

Tepat saat Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Yifan turun dari tangga dengan keadaan yang masih berantakan. Yifan langsung melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping Yixing yang tengah menata makanan.

"Fan, cuci mukamu" Yixing melepas pelukan Yifan

Yifan menuruti perintah istrinya itu. Lima menit kemudian, ia kembali ke meja makan dengan keadaan yang sedikit lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Yifan mengambil tempat di samping Yixing. Keempat namja itu mulai menyantap sarapan mereka.

"Kapan christmas camp dimulai ?" tanya Yifan setelah mereka menyelesaikan sarapan

"Besok, hyung" Sehun yang sedang mencuci piring kotor menyempatkan diri menjawab pertanyaan Yifan

"Kalau begitu kalian berangkat bersama saja ke sekolah Sehun" ucap Yifan sambik melirik Sehun dan Jongin bergantian

"Ne, hyung" jawab Jongin sementara Sehun hanya diam dan berkonsentrasi pada cuciannya

Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa yang sedang diduduki oleh Jongin. Jongin melirik ke samping, manik karamelnya menemukan Sehun yang tengah memejamkan matanya. Ia mengusak rambut Sehun pelan dan membuat manik hazel itu menampakkan eksistensinya.

"Kau lelah ?" suara Jongin mengalun lembut di telinga Sehun

"Sedikit"

"Kajja" Jongin menarik tangan Sehun dan membawanya keluar mansion

"Kita mau kemana ?" tanya Sehun sambil mengeratkan mantel cokekat yang dipakainya saat mereka sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari mansion

"Entahlah, aku tidak begitu hafal daerah ini"

"Lalu untuk apa kau membawaku keluar mansion kalau kau tak tahu tujuan kita ?"

"Sudahlah, nikmati saja" Jongin menarik Sehun ke sebuah taman

Keduanya duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Tak ada yang berniat untuk memecahkan keheningan. Jongin sibuk menatap butiran salju yang jatuh dari langit sementara Sehun hanya diam dan menunduk. Jongin melirik sekilas pada Sehun sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari tempatnya tanpa berkata apapun. Sehun membulatkan matanya melihat kepergian Jongin.

"Geez, dia meninggalkanku lagi" gerutu Sehun saat melihat punggung Jongin menjauh

Namun Sehun tak beranjak satu centi pun dari tempatnya. Ia masih menikmati sejuknya suasana musim dingin ini.

Sehun mendongakkan wajahnya saat matanya menangkap sepasang sepatu boot di hadapannya. Ia semakin terkejut saat melihat siapa yang tengah berada di hadapannya.

"Untukmu. Kau pasti kedinginan" Jongin menyodorkan segelas cappucino hangat

"Kukira kau akan meninggalkanku lagi" gumam Sehun pelan sambil meneguk cappucino yang sudah berpindah tangan

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu" Jongin mengacak rambut Sehun namun Sehun tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun

Sehun masih terdiam, ia berusaha mencerna ucapan Jongin. Bolehkah ia berharap ? Bolehkah ia berharap Jongin juga menyukainya ?

"Kajja kita kembali" ajak Jongin dan diangguki oleh Sehun

.

.

Sang bulan tengah melaksanakan tugasnya menerangi malam di musim dingin. Cahayanya berpendar menyinari setiap sudut kota Seoul.

Di sebuah mansion mewah nan megah tampaklah dua namja seumuran yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan pakaian mereka untuk perkemahan musim dingin.

Sehun menghempaskan tubuh kurusnya ke atas ranjang setelah selesai menyiapkan pakaian untuk perkemahan besok. Ugh, rasanya ia ingin menyapa dunia mimpinya saat ini juga. Manik hazel nan indah itu perlahan menutup.

Namja yang baru saja selesai memasak bersama Yixing kini meniti anak tangga menuju kamar Sehun. Dibukanya pintu kayu bercat biru langit itu. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Sehun tengah tertidur dengan posisi meringkuk layaknya seorang bayi.

Namja itu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sehun. Tangannya terulur untuk menyingkirkan helaian poni yang menutupi mata Sehun. Kini tangannya beralih mengelus pelan pipi milik Sehun.

"Sehun, kau belum makan malam" bisiknya tepat di telinga Sehun sambil mengelus pipi Sehun. Sehun hanya mengerang pelan dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Sehun.." ditepuknya pipi milik Sehun pelan

"Unggh. Lima menit lagi" Sehun menepis tangan seseorang yang masih setia mengelus pipinya

"Ini sudah jam delapan malam. Cepat bangun, Sehun"

"Gendong aku, ge" ucap Sehun tanpa membuka matanya

Sehun yang berada dalam keadaan setengah sadar merasa tubuhnya seperti melayang. Ia menyeritkan dahinya karena Yifan menggendongnya ala bridal style. Biasanya Yifan akan menggendongnya di punggung lebar milik Yifan. Sehun tersenyum tipis dalam tidurnya, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada namja yang tengah menggendongnya.

"Kalian sudah akrab rupanya" suara Yixing yang lembut memasuki pendengaran Sehun

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan dan menemukan Yixing tengah menatap lembut padanya. Ia membalas senyuman Yixing. Tiba-tiba sepasang lengan melingkar nyaman di pinggang Yixing. Sehun menyerit, sejak kapan Jongin berani melakukan hal itu pada Yixing ?

"Kau tampak nyaman dalam gendongan Jongin, Sehunnie"

Sehun terkejut mendengar suara Yifan. Ia menatap horror pada Yixing yang tengah dipeluk seseorang. Sehun meneguk ludah saat menemukan Yifan tengah memeluk pinggang Yixing dengan mesra di depannya. Jadi siapa yang tengah menggendongnya saat ini ?

"Gyaaa ! Turunkan aku"

BRUUUK

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

BLUUUSH

Pipi Sehun memerah karena posisinya dan Jongin terkesan err.. absurd ? Sehun tengah menindih Jongin saat ini dan jangan lupakan hidung mereka yang saling bersentuhan.

"M-mianhae" Sehun lantas berdiri dan berjalan menuju meja makan

Yifan dan Yixing hanya tersenyum dalam diam melihat interaksi antara kedua adik mereka itu.

"Kajja, kita makan malam" ajak Yixing pada Jongin ini masih terpaku di tempatnya

Jongin menyusul Yixing yang telah lebih dulu berjalan ke meja makan. Ia mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping Sehun. Matanya melirik pada Sehun yang tampak lebih pendiam dari biasanya.

'Dia tidak mungkin marah kan ? Aku bahkan sempat melihat rona merah di pipinya tadi' batin Jongin

Keempat namja itu akhirnya menghabiskan makan malam mereka dalam diam.

"Aku selesai. Terima kasih makanannya" Sehun menundukkan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya melesat ke kamarnya

Sehun berguling di atas ranjang empuk miliknya. Kepalanya tak berhenti memutar memori dimana ia tampak begitu nyaman dalam pelukan Jongin juga saat dimana ia menindih Jongin.

'Astaga, aku bisa gila' Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengusir kejadian yang terus berputar di kepalanya

Dan akhirnya manik hazel nan indah itu perlahan menutup, membawa Sehun menyelam ke dalam mimpi.

.

.

.

Aroma sejuk dari salju memenuhi setiap sudut kota Seoul. Burung-burung tampak enggan keluar dari sarangnya.

Sehun meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Ia menyambar handuk yang tergantung dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia keluar dengan handuk yang melingkari pinggang rampingnya.

Sehun mematut dirinya yang telah berpakaian lengkap di depan cermin. Senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya melihat bayangannya di cermin. Tubuh rampingnya dibalut sweater ungu muda juga syal putih gading. Setelah yakin penampilannya cukup manis, Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja makan.

Jongin tengah membantu Yixing membuat sarapan terkejut melihat kedatangan Sehun. Manik karamelnya tak berkedip menatap Sehun yang kini duduk manis di meja makan. Sehun tampak manis dalam balutan pakaian musim dingin yang dipakainya.

Setelah Yifan datang, mereka pun mulai menyantap nasi goreng kimchi buatan Jongin dan Yixing.

"Kajja. Aku akan mengantar kalian" ucap Yifan setelah selesai makan sembari menatap Jongin dan Sehun bergantian

"Ne" keduanya mengangguk dan menyusul Yifan setelah berpamitan pada Yixing

Yifan mulai menjalankan mobilnya saat Sehun dan Jongin telah memasuki mobil. Kedua namja itu masih tak banyak bicara.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan saling mendiamkan ?"

"Kami baik-baik saja" jawab Sehun dan Jongin bersamaan

Yifan tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Sehun dan Jongin.

"Sudah sampai"

"Gomawo, hyung" ucap Sehun sambil mengecup pipi Yifan sekilas

Sehun mengedarkan pandangan ke setiap sudut halaman sekokahnya yang kini dipenuhi oleh murid dari sekolah lain. Seulas senyum terpoles di bibirnya saat menemukan teman sekelasnya berdiri sendirian. Bagaimana dengan Jongin ? Lupakan sejenak tentangnya karena ia langsung menghilang setelah berpamitan pada Yifan tadi.

"Baek !" teriak Sehun sambil melambaikan tangannya pada namja mungil yang tengah bersandar pada pohon

"Sehun~" namja mungil bernama Baekhyun itu langsung memeluk Sehun erat

"Aku sangat merindukanmu~" ucap Baekhyun manja

"Aku juga. Peserta perkemahan tahun ini cukup banyak ne"

"Kau benar" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengedarkan padangannya ke seluruh siswa yang berkumpul di halaman sekolah

Keduanya tak lagi berbicara sebab guru mereka menyuruh mereka untuk berbaris. Sehun dan Baekhyun berbaris di antara puluhan siswa yang tidak mereka kenali.

"Saya akan membagi kalian dalam kelompok. Setiap kelompok berisi dua orang. Dengarkan baik-baik nama pasangan kalian"

Guru itu pun mulai membacakan nama-nama anggota kelompok. Sehun bergerak gelisah di tempatnya karena namanya belum juga disebutkan.

"Yang terakhir, Wu Sehun dan Kim Jongin"

Sehun bersorak gembira dalam hati karena pasangannya adalah Jongin. Ia menghampiri Jongin yang tengah berbicara dengan teman-temannya. Ditepuknya bahu Jongin pelan hingga Jongin menatap penuh padanya.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Jongin

"Kita harus membangun tenda sekarang"

"Aku pergi dulu" ucap Jongin pada teman-temannya

Jongin dan Sehun berjalan beriringan menuju lokasi perkemahan. Di sana tampak beberapa siswa yang sudah mulai memasang tenda. Keduanya pun langsung mendirikan tenda di lokasi yang menurut mereka cukup nyaman.

Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal karena mendirikan tenda. Ia ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak saja.

"Sehun, kita harus memasak. Kau bisa tidur setelah makan malam nanti" Jongin memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam tenda

"Ugh, badanku pegal semua"

"Kau ini laki-laki atau bukan ? Cepat bangun" Jongin menarik tangan Sehun hingga Sehun terduduk

"Aish, dasar cerewet" Sehun menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan berjalan menuju dapur umum

Manik hazelnya menemukan Baekhyun tengah sibuk memasak. Ia menghampiri Baekhyun dan menepuk pelan pundaknya.

"Sehun ? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini ?"

"Aku sebal sekali, kkamjong itu mengganggu tidurku"

"Ini bukan saatnya mendongeng. Cepat sana siapkan makan malammu sendiri" Baekhyun mendorong punggung Sehun menjauh

"Aku minta masakanmu saja ne ?" Sehun berbalik dan menunjukkan puppy eyesnya

"Tidak !"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini ?" suara Jongin membuat Sehun dan Baekhyun berhenti bertengkar

"Kebetulan sekali kau datang. Tolong bawa bayi albino ini menjauh dariku" Baekhyun mendorong punggung Sehun agar Sehun mendekat pada Jongin. Sehun ? Sehun hanya bisa memasang ekpresi memelas yang tentu saja dianggap angin lalu oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau mau menu apa untuk makan malam ?" tanya Jongin lembut

"Terserah. Aku tak mau memasak, kau saja yang memasak" Sehun melipat tangannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Jangan lupakan bibirnya yang mengerucut lucu itu.

Jongin tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka berdua. Tidak sampai tiga puluh menit, Jongin telah menyelesaikan acara memasaknya. Aroma sup miso buatannya begitu menggoda.

Sehun yang tadinya sibuk menatap murid-murid lain yang sedang memasak kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada semangkuk sup miso di samping Jongin. Ia menatap penuh minat pada sup miso buatan Jongin. Ia baru mengalihkan pandangannya saat mendengar suara tawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa ?!" Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Aniya, kajja kita ke tenda" Jongin mencubit hidung Sehun pelan sebelum akhirnya menarik lengan Sehun

"Selamat makan~" ucap Sehun saat keduanya telah berada di dalam tenda

Manik karamel Jongin tak berhenti menatap Sehun yang tengah menikmati sup miso buatannya. Senyum tipis terkadang tampak di wajahnya karena melihat ekspresi lucu Sehun saat meniup sup miso yang masih mengepulkan asap.

"Kenyangnya~"

"Tidurlah kalau kau mau tidur. Aku akan mencuci piring" Jongin membawa piring-piring kotor ke dapur umum

Sehun menghela nafasnya berkali-kali. Ini sudah lima belas menit berlalu tapi kenapa Jongin belum juga kembali ? Sehun mulai resah, pikirannya melayang ke mana-mana.

"Sehun.." Sehun terlonjak kaget mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya

"Jong- Chanyeol ?"

"Apa kau sedang free ?" tanya Chanyeol disertai cengiran lebar

"Ne, wae ?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu melihat pohon natal. Kajja" Chanyeol menarik tangan Sehun keluar dari tenda

Sehun menahan langkahnya dan membuat Chanyeol ikut berhenti. Chanyeol menoleh dan menatap heran pada Sehun. Sementara yang ditatap hanya bergerak gelisah.

"Ada apa ?"

"Aku.. Aku.."

"Kau kenapa, Hunnie ?"

Sehun memutar otaknya agar menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk menolak ajakan Chanyeol. Ia tidak ingin melihat pohon natal yang katanya bisa menyatukan dua orang yang berdiri di depannya. Sehun hanya ingin melihat pohon natal itu bersama Jongin, bukan yang lain.

"Hunnie ?"

Sehun tersentak mendengar suara Chanyeol. Matanya bergerak gelisah sebelum akhirnya menemukan objek yang membuatnya mendapatkan ide.

"Aku punya janji dengan Jongin. Iya kan, Jongin ?" Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin yang baru saja ingin masuk ke dalam tenda

"Janji ?" alis Jongin tampak bertautan mendengar ucapan Sehun

"Ayolah, Hunnie. Sebentar saja"

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan tatapan memelas. Ia berharap Jongin mau menolongnya dan mengusir Chanyeol. Sungguh, Sehun tak pernah berfikir untuk menjadi namjachingu dari seorang happy virus seperti Park Chanyeol.

Namun, Sehun harus menelan kekecewaan saat Jongin hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. Chanyeol yang merasa Sehun tak lagi melakukan perlawan pun kini menarik jemari bak porselen itu menjauh.

.

.

Jongin tengah memainkan ponselnya saat ia mendengar suara langkah kaki dari luar tenda. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan membuka tenda. Manik karamelnya membulat saat seseorang tiba-tiba memeluknya hingga mereka terjatuh dalam posisi tidur.

"Sehun ? Kau kenapa ?" Jongin mendorong tubuh Sehun pelan sehingga mereka duduk berhadapan sekarang

"Hiks hiks"

"Sehun ? Jawab aku. Apa dia melakukan sesuatu padamu ?" Jongin mulai panik saat tangisan Sehun semakin keras

"Kau bodoh ! Kim Jongin bodoh ! Aku membencimu" Sehun memukul dada Jongin sambil terisak

"Hei, ada apa denganmu ?" Jongin menahan tangan Sehun dengan sebelah tangannya, sementara tangannya yang satu lagi membawa tubuh Sehun ke dalam pelukannya

"Bagaimana kalau mitos itu menjadi kenyataan ?" ucap Sehun sesenggukan

"Mitos mengenai pohon natal itu ?" Sehun mengangguk dalam pelukan Jongin

Sehun mendongakan kepalanya saat mendengar suara tawa dari bibir Jongin. Alisnya bertautan melihat tingkah Jongin yang tiba-tiba saja tertawa. Apa ia mengatakan sesuatu yang berbau humor ?

"Kau percaya pada mitos itu ?" tanya Jongin setelah berhasil menghentikan tawanya

"Tentu saja, banyak yang sudah membuktikannya. Hiks, aku tak mencintai Chanyeol"

"Aku tahu" tangan besar Jongin kini menangkup pipi Sehun yang dibasahi air mata

"Kalau kau tahu kenapa kau membiarkannya membawaku ?!"

"Ada cara untuk mematahkan mitos itu"

"Benarkah ?"

"Ne, kau ingin tahu ?"

"Tentu saja" manik hazel Sehun berbinar menatap Jongin

"Tutup matamu"

Sehun menuruti perintah Jongin. Ia menutup matanya perlahan. Namun ia spontan membuka matanya saat ia merasakan benda kenyal menempel pada bibirnya. Jantung Sehun berdegup kencang, tolong katakan jika ia tidak sedang bermimpi saat ini.

Sehun menutup matanya, menikmati ciuman lembut dari Jongin. Tangannya beralih meremas surai kecoklatan milik Jongin.

"Kenapa kau menciumku ?" tanya Sehun pelan

"Kau hanya akan menjadi milikku, Wu Sehun"

"Kau.. mencintaiku ?" Sehun memiringkan kepalanya dan menimbulkan kesan imut

"Apa perhatianku selama ini tidak cukup untuk membuktikan jika aku mencintaimu, hmm ?"

"Yak ! Bagian mana dari sikapmu yang kau sebut perhatian ? Aku bahkan tak pernah merasakan jika kau memperhatikanku"

"Sikapku yang ini"

Belum sempat Sehun bertanya akan maksud Jongin, bibirnya terlebih dahulu diserang oleh Jongin. Namun, Sehun sama sekali tak menyalahkan perbuatan Jongin yang menciumnya tiba-tiba. Bagaimana mungkin ia marah sedangkan ia sangat mengharapkan hal ini terjadi.

Jongin melepaskan ciumannya saat keduanya terdesak oleh kebutuhan akan oksigen. Ia menatap wajah Sehun yang tengah memerah.

"Sehun.."

"Nde ?" ucap Sehun tanpa menatap Jongin

"Be mine ?"

Sehun sontak mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap tepat pada netra karamel milik Jongin. Sehun dapat merasakan ketulusan yang terpancar dari kedua bola mata Jongin. Sehun memeluk Jongin erat, seakan tak ingin Jongin pergi walau hanya sedetik.

Setetes liquid bening lolos dari manik hazelnya dan membasahi pipinya. Ia tak peduli dengan kaos Jongin yang kini basah karena air matanya. Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jongin.

"Apa aku harus menunggu selama setengah tahun hanya untuk mendengar kalimat itu darimu ?" tanya Sehun sesenggukan

"Maaf, aku tak akan mengecewakanmu lagi" Jongin mengelus surai milik Sehun dengan lembut

'Aku percaya kau tak akan mengecewakanku' batin Sehun diiringi seulas senyum manis di bibirnya.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Annyeong, readersdeul..

Apa kabar ? Maaf yaa Miu telat update.. Miu punya alasan mengenai keterlambatan ini.. Miu sibuk ngurus berkas-berkas buat pendaftaran online tanggal delapan belas kemarin makanya Miu nggak sempat nulis sama sekali..

Jeongmal mianhae hiks hiks..

Mian kalau chap ini terkesan absurd, Miu sadar kok.. Soalnya Miu ngetik ini pakai gerakan kilat jadi nggak heran kalau agak aneh atau mungkin sangat aneh..

Well, masih adakah yang mengingat ff ini ? Dan masih adakah yang dengan baik hatinya meninggalkan jejak di chapter ini ?

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak walau hanya satu kata, sebab satu kata sangat berarti buatku #lebay


End file.
